


Won't You Stay By My Side

by MafuyamaDeservesTheWholeUniverse (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Fluffuary 2021 [1]
Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Alive, Fluffuary, Fluffuary 2021, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/MafuyamaDeservesTheWholeUniverse
Summary: No importa que Ugetsu haya asistido a Yuki para practicar la pieza que lo ayudará a seguir en el mundo de la música, él no puede evitar sentirse nervioso. Aunque Ugetsu le diga que no podrá estar ahí cuando se lleve a cabo la audición, podrá sentir su presencia en cada nota que sus dedos marquen sobre las teclas de aquel piano.Día 1 delFluffuary 2021.Consignas:acurrucarse, “no puedo dormir”.Se supone que esto debería estar disponible en otras plataformas, pero mi notebook decidió tomarse un par de meses sabáticos y hacer copy&paste desde el celu es un dolor de huevos, así que, por ahora, esto va a estar disponible sólo acá :)
Relationships: Murata Ugetsu/Yoshida Yuki
Series: Fluffuary 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169237
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	Won't You Stay By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Primer día de este Fluffuary que en realidad se llevaría a cabo todo el mes, pero como voy a participar también de una _week_ para A3! preferí participar en este desafío dependiendo de qué ships me aparecían a la hora de leer las ideas.  
> De nuevo vuelvo al UgeYuki/YukiUge... porque sí. No hay por qué.  
> Espero que les guste :)  
> Los personajes aquí presentes y el universo principal de la siguiente historia son de la autoría de Natsuki Kizu.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**. 
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

Ugetsu sintió que algo se movía a su lado. Se giró para mirar a la persona que lo estaba ocasionando y falló al contener una carcajada cuando su acompañante suspiró sonoramente. 

—Lo siento. ¿Te desperté? 

—¿Hace cuánto estás así? 

Sus largos dedos acariciaron de manera fugaz la mejilla del hombre a su lado que se sonrió y se volvió hacia él. 

—No puedo dormir. 

—Lo noté —se acercó a él y enredó las piernas a las suyas, besando luego su frente con ternura—. No entiendo el por qué. ¿Quién fue tu tutor, Yuki? 

—¿Tú? ¡Ya lo sé! Es decir, lo sé, pero —el muchacho se refugió en los brazos de Ugetsu mientras seguía refunfuñando—… No puedo evitar sentirme nervioso, ¿de acuerdo? Esto es demasiado. 

Ugetsu acarició los cabellos del muchacho mientras sentía sus manos aferrándose a su espalda. 

—Todo saldrá bien. Tienes que tener un poco más de confianza en ti mismo. 

Yuki levantó la mirada, arqueando una ceja. 

—Tengo confianza en mí mismo, pero, ¿qué haré si al jurado no le agrada mi interpretación? 

—Estoy seguro que les agradará. 

—Tú no vas a estar ahí, ¿no? 

—No me pongas esa cara. Ya te dije que no llegaré —Yuki hizo un sonido con su lengua y hundió su rostro sobre el pecho de Ugetsu—. Pero estoy seguro que me encontrarás en cada nota que toques. 

—Con lo que me torturaste para que saliera una buena interpretación…

—¡Tú fuiste el que me rogó que te diera una mano! ¿No crees que es un poco tarde como para que te arrepientas? 

—No me estoy quejando —murmuró Yuki. 

—Masoquista… 

—Mira quién habla… 

* * *

El teatro donde se llevaría a cabo la audición estaba repleto de aspirantes. A medida que su turno se acercaba, las palabras de aliento de Ugetsu se iban perdiendo entre los fuertes latidos de su corazón. 

—¿Yoshida-san? —un muchacho llamó su atención. No recordaba su nombre, pero sí recordaba haber entablado una charla con él horas antes—. Ya es su turno. 

Yuki asintió y le enseñó una ligera sonrisa. Veía el piano demasiado lejos, sentía sus piernas pesadas, y la partitura que tenía entre sus manos parecía estar clavada al suelo. Mientras se adentraba cada vez más al centro del escenario, la partitura se le cayó de las manos. No podía considerar eso un buen inicio, ¿no? Se agachó a recoger el cuaderno de dos hojas y llegó finalmente al piano. Una vez se sentó frente a él, vio las teclas negras y blancas alzándose y danzando delante suyo. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y se frotó los lagrimales antes de volver a posar su vista sobre las teclas. La partitura estaba esperando a que sus dedos la interpretaran, pero en el instante en que la primera nota fue liberada, Yuki cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la melodía. Tal y como lo había predicho Ugetsu, él estaba presente en cada nota, y aunque Yuki hubiera interpretado esa pieza una infinidad de veces, esa fue la mejor de todas ellas. El silencio le siguió a la última nota. Yuki esperó el resultado con su rostro ligeramente levantado hacia donde Ugetsu siempre estaba cada vez que lo acompañaba en su práctica. 

—Muchas gracias. Que pase el siguiente, por favor. 

La voz de uno de los integrantes del jurado sonó sin emoción. Yuki no esperaba algo más antes de que se determinara el resultado. Con una sonrisa imposible de borrar, se puso de pie y salió de escena. Lo único que bastaba ahora era contar los minutos restantes hasta que el jurado decidiera quién sería el afortunado de una beca de estudio en aquel teatro. 

—¿Pueden acercarse todos los aspirantes? 

Los menos de cincuenta aspirantes subieron al escenario en el mismo orden en que interpretaron su pieza elegida. Sólo había un puesto, pero estar en aquel grupo les permitía cierta fama en aquel estricto mundo de la música. Los integrantes del jurado uno a uno fueron dando devoluciones generales. Una devolución individual sería enviada a sus hogares de manera escrita y firmada por ellos para futuras referencias. 

—Yoshida Yuki-san —el aludido miró sus puños cerrados a ambos lados de su cuerpo y levantó la cabeza, sorprendido—. Bienvenido a nuestra casa de estudios. 

La mirada de Yuki, sin embargo, no estaba posada sobre el jurado, sino sobre uno de los asistentes de la audición que estaba sentado en medio de las filas vacías. Sus aplausos llegaron de manera clara a sus oídos, el impulso lo llevó a bajar de un salto del escenario y acercarse al sujeto en cuestión subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Lo atrajo hacia él jalándolo del brazo y lo abrazó con fuerza perdiéndose en la fragancia de su perfume. 

—Gracias por haber venido, Ugetsu. 

—No ibas a interpretar esa pieza de la manera en que lo hiciste si te decía que vendría —Ugetsu se separó un poco de Yuki para sostener su rostro con ambas manos—. Discúlpame por haberte mentido. 

Yuki negó con la cabeza y besó sus labios con ternura, una, dos, tres veces. Tantas que perdió la cuenta hasta del tiempo que estuvieron ahí, de pie, sin importar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. 

—¿Vas a aguantar hasta que lleguemos a casa? 

—Hasta el auto. Con algo de suerte —Ugetsu se sonrió y fue él quien abrazó ahora a su pareja—. Uge… Gracias por ser parte de mi vida. 

—Gracias a ti, Yuki. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :D


End file.
